The overall objective of this Core facility is to strengthen and expand the research efforts of U54 investigators through the establishment of an efficient, cost-effective facility for cell and tissue analysis. To achieve this goal, the Core proposes to: serve as a central purchasing and storage facility for common tissue culture reagents; assist in deriving, storing and retrieving cells and cell lines; perform quality control assessment of tissue culture reagents and cells; serve as a training center in cell and tissue culture; provide expertise in analysis of cell and tissue markers using standard techniques including enzyme immunoassays, flow cytometry and immunohistochemistry.